


The Harem of Zor-El

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confident Kara Zor-El, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis--You were warned, Harems, Kara GP, Kinky SuperLane, Lemon, Lucy Is The HBIC, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Title says it all.Cerberus_Spectre





	1. Let Me Show You (Kara and Laurel Lance)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Supergirl landed on a random roof several blocks away from the incident with a slight stumble and brushed off the dust and little concrete pebbles from her shoulders. She looked down at her super suit with a groan of annoyance. She'd just gotten the damn thing repaired the week before—now due to her saving a collapsing building in Star City, she was forced to stretch the recently repaired suit passed it's limits. There were tears in her tights around her thighs and lower legs, baring tanned skin, and part of her impressively toned abs were now on display. Thankfully, the debris and the pure chaos of a seventy floor tall skyscraper was going to fall scared everyone away.

“ That was pretty impressive.” The Kryptonian stopped her suit inspection and turned to greet her guest, smiling when she saw it was the Black Canary. “Pretty sure I helped too, right?”

Kara shrugged, distinctively remembering that while the other heroine  _ did  _ help keep the building from toppling over when Kara lost her footing..., “My ears are still bleeding. Maybe a little heads up next time?”

Laurel chuckled, “Yeah, sorry about that. Um, are you planning on sticking around for a while?”

“ I wasn't. National City needs me, but I can do one last patrol of this city.” Kara took in the dark circles beneath Laurel's eyes, and finally took note of how the other woman was carrying herself, “Are you alone tonight?”

“ For the time being, yeah, I guess I am.”

“ Where's Arrow?”

“ With my sister. Though, I'm not exactly supposed to know that. So try not to go telling everyone.” Laurel winked at her friend, though they both knew it was empty humor.

“ Sara is back in town? But I thought she was doing the whole,” Kara waved her hand around flippantly, “Time travel thing?”

“ Apparently the team needed a sense of normalcy, and they’re taking a three day vacation.” Laurel exhaled sharply, lips curling but her smile was anything but amused, “But I'm sure you have more important things than listening to the throes of my love life—or, lack of. I'm not even sure anymore.”

The Kryptonian stood still for a moment, worrying her bottom lip thoughtfully—it was no secret in the hero society, also known as the Justice League, that Oliver and Laurel were something of a couple and at one point were engaged and ready to make things more than official. But it was also well known that Oliver and Laurel's sister; Sara Lance were an on and off item. Though it became apparent that they weren’t as 'off' as they’d have everyone else to believe, the night before Oliver and Laurel's wedding. That was four years ago, and it seemed that Oliver wasn't worthy of the second chance that Laurel had given him.

Oliver wasn't worthy of a lot things in Kara's opinion, and as much as she wanted him gone—she couldn't abuse the power of leadership. As one of the founders of the JL, she had to look at the quality of the hero, not the man or woman behind the mask. She had to remain objective—something her cousin couldn't seem to comprehend.

“ It's just,” Laurel started, bring the Kryptonian out of her less than amusing thoughts and Kara simply decided to just keep an ear out for any pressing trouble, “All my life, I've been the goody two shoes, the bookworm, the overachiever. It's always made me the outsider, the plain Jane I guess.”

Kara leaned against the chimney post behind her, and crossed her arms, “But, you're  _ gorgeous  _ Laurel. I can't imagine you being plain Jane type.” and Kara meant that, Laurel  _ was  _ gorgeous, and Oliver was an idiot. “You're smart, genuine and you can kick some serious butt! Arrow is an idiot.”

Laurel's cheeks were pink, but just slightly, “I, thank you Kara. Too bad my boyfriend doesn’t see that.”

Kara shrugged again, “Maybe it's time to find a new one then.”

“ Tried it.” Laurel walked closer to the edge of the building, staring down forty stories towards the sidewalk. If Kara was worried about Laurel jumping, she didn’t move but her muscles were coiled and ready to move. She didn’t think the other blonde was suicidal at all, but then again—Kara wasn't a mind reader, “Every man I've dated, ha, if you could call it that, is either too intimidated by me or too boring for my taste.”

“ Maybe you need to get out of Star City then, or try being casual for once.”

Laurel looked over her shoulder, meeting Kara's curious gaze, “Casual? As in casual sex?” Kara nodded, and Laurel scoffed, more-so at herself than Supergirl, “I've never been good at casual...and it sounds dirty.” Laurel turned on her heel, and strolled closer to the JL leader, “I don't think I can give my body to a stranger like that. To be so...careless...I've only ever been with Oliver.” suddenly Laurel seemed to sober up very quickly, and Kara wasn't sure where the woman's thoughts were but the Kryptonians urge to knock Oliver Queen's lights out weren’t going away, “I didn’t mean to stand here talking about my life, to my...well, to my fucking boss of all people.”

Kara laughed softly, “I'm not your boss, Laurel, after all. We don't get paid in the JL.”

“ No, but everyone still looks up to you. After everything with Superman and the Joker...you literally saved the world. You have better things to do than—”

Kara pushed herself off the wall, and was in Laurel's personal space in a split second, “Let me show you.”

Laurel fought the urge to step back when the intensity of Supergirl's icy blue eyes were suddenly in front of her, “Show me what, exactly?”

“ How to be casual. You said you didn’t want to be with a stranger, but what about a friend?”

“ Kara—”

“ You deserve better, Laurel. Better than Oliver, your sister, and this city. They take, and take, and take from you.” Kara's gaze shifted down, lingering a second too long, but when she met Laurel's wide eyes, the desire was more than obvious. And Laurel could somehow sense, it was not the first time Kara's looked at her like this. “I think it's time you start taking back.”

“ Starting with you?”

“ If you want to. The decision is up to you.” Kara swallowed nervously, wondering if she had overstepped the line and that she had read the situation wrong—or if her timing was just shitty. (wouldn't be the first time either) but it was too late to take anything back now.

Laurel on the other hand, was anything but offended—she was flattered but also torn. If she said yes, it would make her no better than Oliver and Sara. But of course, that's what they and everyone else expected from her. For her to be logical and loyal,  _ by the books.  _ Supergirl wasn't wrong when she said that everyone and everything was taking from Laurel, but the woman had no idea how to take back. And Laurel  _ did  _ deserve better.

“ Show me,” Laurel whispered into the soft wind, and it would’ve been missed if it weren’t for Kara's superior hearing. In a blink, the Black Canary found herself pressed against the same brick wall Kara was leaning against earlier with a solid frame pressed against her own but impossibly soft lips upon her own. Laurel wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, moaning when she felt growing desire from the other woman pressing into her. (so the rumors  _ were  _ true)

Kara reached down with one hand, gripping Laurel's thigh, fingers pressing as hard as she dared with the human as she pulled her leg around her hip for better leverage and access. Laurel, through the haze that was already forming in her mind, broke the kiss to breathe, hooking her other leg around Kara’s waist and locked her ankles.

On their own accord, Laurel's hips rocked against Kara's stiffness. Laurel moaned when Kara reached down between their overheated bodies, and palmed Laurel's center roughly, but oh so carefully. The Black Canary could feel her pussy gushing at the thought of Kara's cock reaching places inside of her that Oliver never could—she gushed at the thought of being fucked by one of the most powerful, if not  _ the  _ most powerful person on the planet.

Laurel broke their second kiss, lips now swollen, hips still rocking against Kara's hand. The Black Canary let her head fall back on the wall, and Kara took advantage of the flawless pale neck that was presented before her. When Laurel felt her belt being loosened, she raised her head and whispered Kara's name—though she didn’t mean to. The alien stopped what she was doing and looked up, seeing the guilt and desire warring with each other with her current lover.

“ Do you want me to stop?”

“ I,..I just...” Laurel exhaled shakily, then shook her head, “No.”

“ Laurel...”

Laurel took Kara's hand that was on resting on top of her leather clad thigh, and pushed the alien's hand down her pants, revealing the fact that she was without panties tonight and they were both met with Laurel's heat and embarrassingly slick folds. Laurel positioned Kara's hand over her engorged clit, and began to rub the hard nub in tight, circular motions. Laurel's head fell forward this time, forehead pressed against Kara's, hips rocking faster and her breath sharper, louder. Kara's name still falling from her lips, now without shame.

“ I like the way you moan my name,” the Kryptonian turned her head slightly, so that Laurel's face was now pressed into her shoulder and Kara groaned with pleasure when Laurel bit her, hard, “That's right, fuck my fingers just like that. Rao, you're so wet—you're ready for my cock, aren’t you Laurel? So soaked and ready for me to fuck your pussy.”

Kara's agile fingers slipped passed laurels, and she managed to press two inside of her lover and Laurel cried out when her orgasm was pulled from her as the tips of Kara's fingers massaged her g-spot. Her thighs were quivering and her pussy was throbbing deliciously. In the blink of an eye, Laurel's pants were gone,“Oh, god Kara please,”

“ Please what, baby? Tell me what you want,” Kara panted against the blonde's neck, removing her hand and her eyes shut—her cock painfully hard, “Tell me, Laurel, what do you wanna do now?”

“ Show me, Kara,” Laurel's hands were pushed away from Kara's own belt, “Please, Kara, fuck me. Fuck me right now, make me scream your name,  _ oh,”  _ Laurel gasped, Kara's hips had shot forward. She could feel the Kryptonians cock through her tights. Kara felt like steel and Laurel was desperate to have Kara buried deep inside of her. “Stretch me, Kara, I want  _ him  _ to know,”

“ Fuck, woman,” Kara growled, and she reached down and pushed down her tights enough to reveal her erection to Laurel's lustful gaze and god was it  _ beautiful.  _ Laurel wanted a taste, but Kara had other ideas, perhaps next time. Though all coherent thoughts flew from the Black Canary's mind when Kara pushed every inch of her thick meat into her, and the woman opened her mouth for a silent cry. Two strong hands grasping at her ass (she was positive there would be bruises), Kara began fucking her as hard and as deep as she could, her pace steady.

She wanted Laurel to enjoy this, “Rao, you're so tight,” Kara grunted, fighting the urge to blow her load. After all, this was for Laurel, and what good friend would Kara be if she came before her lover, “You're so wet too, your pussy is ruining my suit Laurel—fuck,” Kara changed her angle, the other one was  _ too  _ good. Laurel said something but Kara was sure it was just gibberish, and she knew the woman was on the brink of a powerful orgasm. Her tightening walls threatened to slow her down, but the alien just added a little more strength and picked up the pace. And Laurel couldn't keep her vocals in check any longer against Kara's brutal pounding. She could feel the bricks digging into her back, but she didn’t care. Neither cared if anyone could see or hear them, (mostly hearing Laurel and her off kilter canary cry of pleasure) or the fact that both heroines were in their suits and were on the roof for all to see. The moment Kara felt hot liquid spilling around her painful erection, she couldn't hold back any longer and spilled every drop of come deep into Laurel. Her hips finally slowing down to a stop, “That was awesome....right?”

Laurel snorted, laughing shakily, but she didn’t answer—she couldn't. Her entire body was trembling and she was more or less feeling crossed eyed. Kara kissed her comrade softly, taking the woman's dopey smile as a good sign.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

It had taken Laurel several minutes to pull herself together, and get back into the game. Though now she regretted not wearing any panties—between her impossible wetness and Kara's semen, the Black Canary was going to call it an early night. She was still leaning against the wall because her knees were still feeling weak, and eying the massive wet spot on the front of Supergirl's tights. The dark blue spot made it seem as if the Kryptonian had spilled a drink on herself—or at least it would’ve passed for it, had there not been any white stains there as well. And Laurel blushed—sure she'd came with Oliver, but never had she come without touching her clit and creamed so damn much.

“ I'm sorry about your suit, I can have it dry cleaned.”

Kara laughed, nose crinkling cutely, “Don't worry about it Laurel, it was worth it. So worth it, unfortunately I gotta go. Though I hate to fuck and run, but there's a bank robbery in National City—”

Laurel held up her hand, smirking, “Go save the day Supergirl. And thank you...for everything.”

“ Don't ever doubt your value because of someone's inability to see your worth,” Kara smiled back, and pulled Laurel into a tight hug, “If you ever need to talk, Laurel. Please don't hesitate to call me.”

Laurel kissed Kara's jaw as she was pulling away, “Thank you, Supergirl.” Laurel watched with awe as Kara took flight and was gone in a flash. The Black Canary remained on the roof for a while longer before taking off into the night herself, to go home for a hot shower and a glass of wine. She had a boyfriend to dump, and a sister to punch in the morning.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	2. Cockiness (Kara & Selina Kyle)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Supergirl was in New York tonight, standing as still as a statue on the third tallest building the city had to offer—The Empire State building. The crime never stopped in a city like this but yet Kara still found herself bored to death. Sure, she could hear plenty of crimes that she could've stopped a while ago—but the NYPD seemed to have everything under control tonight. For once. Most of the non-powered superheroes were still out patrolling, still trying to prove their worth of belonging in the league despite being full fledged members already while the powered heroes retired for the night to their families or significant others. Something Kara didn’t have anymore. Unlike her cousin, Kara had to raise herself in the cold arms of space. She didn’t even have a human family to rely on, but she was okay with that.

The Kryptonian pushed aside those thoughts immediately, something more pressing and upbeat caught her attention.  _ Gun shots and laughing. _ The blonde smirked, and stepped off the ledge for a free fall. She knew that laugh very well, one she has missed dearly.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Catwoman stood from her crouch, and observing the utter mess she and the three guys that she beat down had caused. Just from their bullets alone trying to shoot her. Some of the jewelry was destroyed in their battle for rights to rob the store blind, but the remaining unharmed prizes would have to do.  _ For now. _ Catwoman sensed another presence well into her battle with three stooges but she was choosing to ignore the familiar and mostly non-threatening presence. Until she bent over provocatively to pick up one of the robbers satchel.

“ You know,” Catwoman looked over her shoulder, smirk in place, “You could've helped.”

Kara stepped over one of the unconscious men, loose plaster and bullet shells now completely crushed beneath her red boots. She didn’t stop until she was ten paces away from the jewel thief, “I thought about it, but you I love watching you work.”

Selina scoffed, moving around the Kryptonian to collect the rest of her 'reward', not even doubting the fact that three idiots didn’t bother to shut off the silent alarm. It was bad enough she only had  _ minutes  _ before the cops arrived, but now with Supergirl in the area—the game shifted. Though, Selina was curious to see if her pet was going to be a naughty girl tonight.

The Kryptonian could hear the sirens in the distant, and she knew she should be moving or at least doing something but she stayed rooted to her spot and watching the feline work with ease and practice. Kara turned was snapped out of her thoughts and lustful staring when something snapped in thin air before wrapping itself around her throat. Selina's smirk grew into a purr that nearly sounded like a growl, clearly heard over the approaching sirens, “What are you going to do, pet?”

Kara swallowed thickly, and painfully, behind the smooth yet harsh magically enhanced leather whip. The Kryptonian met Selina's curious green eyes briefly, then lowered her gaze and relaxed her shoulders. The police cruisers  _ finally  _ came to a screeching halt outside of the prestigious, now ruined, jewelry shop but by the time the officers came charging in with their guns drawn. Catwoman was gone, and Supergirl had just thrown the last idiot with his two idiot friends.

The Kryptonian didn’t stick around for a statement or to pose with press, she was gone before anyone could really blink.

As expected when Kara walked into Selina's apartment through the open balcony doors, Selina was there waiting for her with the stolen jewelry sorted neatly on the kitchen counter. Selina licked her red lips, taking in her best prize yet, “Good evening, darling. So glad you decided to drop in, please, have a seat.”

Selina's tone was only slightly mocking, and deceiving, but Kara pushed aside her cape and sat down in the lazy boy chair anyway. Selina hummed thoughtfully as Supergirl did exactly what she said without much protest, though that was exactly how it should be. The feline caressed the bull whip at her hip thoughtfully, before removing it and placing it on the counter and strode out of the kitchen area.

“ I suppose you deserve a reward tonight for not turning me over to the police.” Selina kicked Kara's feet apart and was now standing between her spread legs, leaning forward while holding herself up with the chair's armrests. “Tell me, Supergirl, do you think you deserve an award for such a meager little achievement?”

“ Uh, yeah. Yes.” Kara tried but she just couldn't help herself, Selina's cleavage was something to behold and her cock was starting to rise to the occasion.

“ Of course you do. But I suppose I can be generous just this once then,” Selina tilted Kara's chin until their eyes met, “Do you want my mouth or my cock tonight, darling?”

Kara's brain short circuited and all of the blood rushed down to her cock, the tights of her supersuit now starting to strain uncomfortably, “Uh, I, your mouth?”

“ Really now,” Selina raised an eyebrow, “You don't sound so sure, pet.”

Kara shifted in her seat, her tights starting to become uncomfortable—and yet, she knew that was going to be the least of her worries tonight. She cleared her throat softly, mouth open to assert her answer but a sharp nail pressing against her lips, silenced her.

“ You're absolutely adorable. Thinking you actually had a choice.” Selina chuckled at Kara's frown at being called 'adorable', she knew the Kryptonian  _ hated  _ it and that's why Selina loved to do it. The feline straightened her spine, and backed away. “Stay put.”

Kara listened but her eyes stayed on the feline like a hawk. Selina removed her goggles and masked, tossing the items aside as she approached her home bar and unzipped the front of her suit down to her mound, revealing the top of her trimmed, soft patch of curls.

Catwoman scooped up a ten million dollar diamond necklace and sat down on the sofa, “Supergirl. The mightiest hero on Earth. Let little ol' me, get away with this. A priceless European heirloom. Some hero, all that power and yet here we are.” Kara lowered her gaze, and that only amused Selina more, “But we both know, all that power is just physical.”

Selina's pussy was just dripping with excitement inside of her leather pants, and her nipples were tight and painfully hard. Seeing the epitome of power in her grasp made her spine tingle, the brunette pointed to a spot in front of her fire place, “Take it off.  _ Slowly.” _

Kara was in front of the fire place quickly, and began to do what was instructed. She's done this a dozen times, and yet the heated look Selina gave her always made her cock twitch with anticipation. Kicking away the last of her clothing, Kara stood butt naked with her erection standing rigid, and pre-cum ready to be licked off.

Catwoman purred in delight, sharp gaze inspecting the heroine's body—the new and old scars alike, the tight muscles, “Mmm, good girl.” the feline set aside her empty glass and approached the blonde like a lioness would her pray, until she was pressed against Kara's naked flesh. Selina's sharp, diamond cut claw paved it's way down the valley between Kara's breasts to her throbbing cock, and grasped it firmly. “Is all this steel for me?”

“ Yes Mistress.” Kara bit back a groan when Selina began to stroke her dick firmly, her hand tightening and squeezing in all the right places deliciously, spreading her pre-cum. “Oh fuck, yes,”

“ Adorable.” Selina smiled then, and released the Kryptonian, “But, my pleasure first.” the feline unzipped the rest of her suit, and let it drop around her high-heels and sat in Kara's previous seat, and throwing one leg over the armrest. One hand fondling her breast, and rolling her nipple and the other dipping into her wetness, in smooth swift strokes over her clit. Kara shivered when Selina moaned, and the Kryptonian couldn't stop herself and Selina couldn't find it in herself to stick to her character as Kara knelt before her and spread her outer lips with her right hand and ran her tongue over the feline's pussy.

When Kara used her free hand to push in two, then three fingers into Selina's soaking cunt, the brunette's head fell back as her back arched. She placed both legs over the blonde's shoulders and held her head in place. When Selina's nails began to dig into her scalp, her moans turning into sharp cries, Kara curled her fingers and made oral love to Selina's clit with her tongue and lips. Catwoman could hardly breathe, and she was seeing spots at the edges of her vision and her hips were moving on their own accord.

Selina fucked Kara's face through two more intense orgasms before she mustered enough strength and pushed the Kryptonian away, though Kara resisted, Selina's magic would not be denied.

The Kryptonian sat back on her ass with a self-satisfied smirk, legs spread with her hard dick resting against her toned stomach, beet red and ready to explode. Selina's cum and juices were on Kara's chin and lips, and the chair the brunette was sitting on was ruined. She could feel her juices between her butt cheeks when she moved, but that was the least of her concerns. Selina growled at Kara, and rose to her feet (ignoring the fact that her knees were still quite shaky), “I hope you enjoyed that, kitten, because my cunt is the last thing you're going to taste and see until I'm fucking done with you tonight.”

Kara's blood ran cold, in the best way possible. She loved this. She loved subbing for the right women who could handle the role, who were strong enough to. Kara's faced many hardships in her life and she was holding the world on her shoulders three hundred and sixty-five days a year—and all the individual problems that came with being the leader. She liked to let go every now and then.

“ Bed, now.”

At human pace, Kara got to her feet and went to Selina's Queen sized bed and laid down on the dozens of plush pillows, spread eagle. While she was waiting, her hand was idly stroking her own dick but not enough to push her over the edge. Kara knew better, when she was in Selina's claws— _ that  _ right was hers. When she felt that the Kryptonian deserved it. Icy Blue eyes snapped open when items landed on her stomach, she picked up the blindfold and collar and looked at Selina who was standing at the foot of the bed. Her heels long gone, and now she was completely naked except the strap on she was wearing—slightly larger than Kara's member.

“ Are you still good for this?”

“ Yes, Mistress.”

“ Good girl,” Selina nodded, and waited for Kara to put on the blindfold and collar herself, “Turn over.”

Kara worried her bottom lip, flopping over ungracefully onto her stomach, adjusting her cock so it was in a comfortable position. She felt the bed dip behind her and the heat of Selina's thighs on either side of her legs. Kara felt the older woman's hard nipples as Selina leaned forward to kiss the spot between Kara's shoulder blades, the brunette's hand was between their bodies, preparing the alien for what was to come. They remained in that intimate position until Selina felt the last of Kara's tension leave her body.

Catwoman sat back on Kara's legs, leaving just enough room for the blonde to spread her legs a little more to give her better access. Selina couldn't resist delivering several bare hand slaps to that perfect ass, watching with awe as they began to redden immediately. Selina laughed under her breath when Kara tried to stifle her moan into a pillow.

Selina reached down to steady her pseudo cock, hips pressing forward slowly, “What's your safe-word?”

“ Sledgehammer.” Kara exhaled sharply that turned into a guttural half growl half moan, “ _ fuck! Selina!” _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No punches being pulled, lol. the response to the first chapter was amazing! Thank you! 
> 
> So while I do have the list of women already set, I am open to prompts as to what kind of kinky shit you guys wanna see in this 'fic'. If it's too kinky for you to be seen requesting, find me on tumblr. 
> 
> Also, who wanted this chapter to flushed out like hell. *laughing emoji* 
> 
> C_S


	3. Rocket (Kara and Lena)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

When people thought of Lena Luthor, they didn’t think of her father, brother or mother—who were now all dead. At least not immediately, but no. When Lena Luthor came in question, she was usually associated with the likes of the Girl of Steel—whether the alien was actually around or not.

After the incident with Superman and Lex, and the whole Superman regime stint—it was a shock that Lena Luthor would even bother with the Kryptonian given her family history with said species and the same could go for Supergirl. The rest of the world was quick to accept Supergirl—she did save them from world domination after all, but at one point, didn’t Superman?

The only difference between the Girl of Steel and the Man of Steel? Supergirl's resume was far more impressive, in Lena's opinion. And she's been on record with that several times. Like her brother has done with Superman a dozen times over, Lena has studied Supergirl harder. Comparing her notes to her brothers, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to come to the conclusion that Supergirl was ten times better than Superman.

Due to her last name, Lena would always be view in some bad light with the public but her persistent and never ending support for Supergirl and her drive to turn her brothers company into something good, has given the L-Corp CEO some reprieve. And also in thanks to Supergirl's returning support.

Soft tugging on her arm pulled the brunette out of her slight daze and she looked at her date with a soft smile, ignoring the bright flashes and incessant clicking and yelling from the paparazzi and reporters behind the red carpet fence. Light, steely blue eyes peered down at her, bright and amused. The blonde was decked out in the most expensive, and form fitting sleek midnight blue Armani suit money could buy and Lena didn’t mind one bit. The Kryptonian fitted the suit quite deliciously, and the brunette would happily give away another ten grand to see her in another finely tailored suit. Though Kara's super suit fit her tight enough, there was just something with seeing Kara in an actual suit that made Lena's pussy throb.

The blonde placed her arm around Lena's bare shoulders, her tanned skin contrasting quite beautifully against Lena's pale flesh, and pulled the CEO into her side gently—sighing blissfully when the older woman's ample bosom pressed into her side and really, all it would take was a pull here and there and Kara would get exactly what she wanted.

“ Is everything okay? Are you ready to go inside?”

Lena placed her hand on Kara's sternum, the pose looked more than suggestive—especially the dozens of camera's honed in on them, but neither could really bring themselves to care, “I'm ready to do a lot of things tonight, but I do have a speech tonight. So, yes, lets go inside and find our seats, shall we?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara could feel the many eyes of admirers and haters alike lingering on Lena and herself, but the Kryptonians focus was solely on the last remaining Luthor for the night. Their table was near the wall on the upper level where the city's richest and most powerful were seated—and Cat Grant was only several tables away, and Kara knew the woman's heated gaze was burning the back of their heads but that was another story. She was Lena's date, and the hand on her upper thigh kept her on a tight leash. Once the lights dimmed and the ceremony started, Kara quietly inched her chair closer to Lena's until she was able to place her arm on the brunette's chair comfortably. Lena squeezed the muscled thigh, and Kara sighed softly again, her cock twitching in her pants.

They were seated near the wall, far away from the stairwell that led to the lower level of the building and the lighting was was considerably lower than the ones on the first level. Lena smirked, carefully running the tip of her tongue over her carefully red painted lips, and leaned over to her date, whispering in her ear; “I'm glad you agreed to be my date tonight, Ms. Zor-El, I owe you big for this don't I?”

Kara chuckled quietly at Lena's coyness, and took Lena's hand with her free one and placed the brunette's hand with the black painted nails on her growing crotch and shifted her hips slightly to get more comfortable. Lena's salacious grin was told Kara everything she needed to know—but the sly look the CEO sent the fuming CEO across the room told Kara a hell of a lot more. More than she wanted to deal with anytime soon, but if Cat wanted a show, she was gonna get one.

Lena deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Kara's trousers, and it was suddenly dawning on the blonde why the other woman didn’t bother buying her a belt. If Lena was surprised to find that Kara was going commando, she didn’t show it. Lena's face remained impassive, though her smirk was firmly in place and her eyes straight forward—no one would suspect that she had just whipped out a nine inch cock, now hard as steel. Though, one look at Kara's flushed face and neck and her dilated pupils was another story.

The Kryptonian stared at Lena's nimble fingers, with those perfectly shaped black painted nails as they gently stroked up and down the entire length of her dick. Lena massaged, stroked and squeezed as if she had all the time in the world, and Kara was in both heaven and hell.

Lena could feel every vein and ridge of the Kryptonians swollen cock beneath the softness of her palm, and she came a tiny bit in her thong at the thought of having Kara's cock buried so deep in her pussy she'd lose all sense. She could remember the feeling like it happened a few hours ago.  _ Yesterday actually. _

While she was thrown into the vision of Kara's abs moving while she fucked her like a oiled machine, Lena's hand subconsciously tightened around Kara's erection, a pressure that would’ve hurt a normal human dick, but for Kara she had to lean forward and down her previously untouched wine to avoid moaning as she came in the palm of Lena's hand, and they both could hear the chair groaning beneath Kara's weight as the alien pressed down on it to keep her hips from jerking—earning brief but curious looks from their table occupants. Kara's dick was a mess, and so was Lena's hand. The Kryptonian gushed harder than either of them expected, but it was welcomed. While Kara was fixing herself, Lena used the napkin to clean her hand, while meeting Cat's furious green eyes and licked her thumb of the remaining cum on her thumb and index finger.

Kara suddenly stood and excused herself from the table, and Lena excused herself not five minutes later. The brunette didn’t get far before she felt herself being swept off of her feet, and before she could register what was happening, she found herself looking down on the entire ceremony event, she had a perfect bird's eye view of the entire room, and all it took was for one person to turn around and look up at them. The very real chance of being caught with her thong around her ankles and Kara pressed firm into her backside, with two fingers teasing her slit and entrance while Lena was shamelessly rubbing her clit on the blonde's forearm—was fucking thrilling. Despite the fact that Kara  _ did  _ choose the darkest corner on the catwalk, all it took was one peep.

Kara kissed and nibbled at the side of Lena's neck, her pants already undone again and her cock was ready for round two, “Try not to scream baby, this ass is mine tonight.”

Lena threw her head back, resting on Kara's shoulder, hand reaching back to hold onto the back of the alien's head, pushing her ass back wantonly. Kara's hips met her halfway, and Lena bit her bottom lip harshly to keep from moaning, her cunt starting to pulsate and juices were now beginning to coat the inside of her thighs.

Once Kara was satisfied her fingers were wet enough, she put room between them so she could get better access to Lena's ass and lubricate the brunette's backside. One finger, followed by another was taken with ease and both women shuddered violently at the warm sensation, stifling their pleasure becoming harder and harder with each passing moment. Lena's eyes closed blissfully as Kara finger-fucked her ass, fingers twisting and flexing until Lena came with a very quiet moan and a sharp gasp.

Kara removed her fingers and her pants fell around her dress boots and Lena spread her legs to accommodate her lover, keeping her designer dress raised above her hips. Supergirl kept a tight, careful grip on the brunette's waist as lined her cock up with Lena's puckered hole. One of Kara's favorite things to do was ass fucking Lena into complete oblivion but she knew they didn’t have time for the teasing, so the Kryptonian eased the head of her cock into Lena's ass, the woman inhaling sharply through her nose and Kara stopped. Allowing Lena to get used to the thickness that was soon about to fuck her hard and fast, and oh so goddamn deep. When Lena wiggled her ass, Kara eased inch after inch into Lena's ass until her hips met the womans ass.

“ Oh god, fuck my ass baby,” Lena whispered, low enough to remain undetected but Kara still heard her and smirked, “fuck it good, Kara, or I swear to god you won't get it again,”

Kara took that as a personal challenge and adjusted her stance, hands back on Lena's hips and she pulled her hips back before driving them forward again, and again in short, deep thrusts. Lena placed her hand over her own mouth as Kara stroked the fire in the pit of her stomach, making her clit swell to the point of feeling no sense, and Lena's emerald eyes rolled to the back of her head when Kara spread her cheeks with one hand and fucked her impossibly deeper.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! _

“ Rub your clit, Lena, rub your clit baby,  _ mmmm _ ugh, fuck...” Kara breath, her head falling back, teeth gritted to keep her grunts silent. Lena felt as she were being punished in the best way possible, and when she uttered the word  _'daddy'_ in a broken gasp. Kara took her higher, took her harder, and deeper and Lena's cunt was overflowing down her inner thighs with cum and juice, "Say it again, baby, who's ass is this?" Kara growled between her tightly clenched teeth, eyes tinted red on the verge of losing control,  _"Lena,"_

“ _Yours, Daddy, its yours!"_ she whimpered pitifully, back arching painfully, " Jesus Christ, Kara, gimme that big cock!” Lena hissed like a whore in heat, rubbing her clit in tight irregular circles that were borderline painful, “ _ Take it, baby, take me, fuck me!”  _ Lena was throwing her ass back, meeting Kara's dangerous thrusts that were threatening to ruin her for anyone else (if she hasn’t already) and tears were running down Lena's cheeks, ruining her mascara. 

Lena nearly screamed when Kara pulled out to the point of slipping out and drove her hips forward, only taking a few of those thrusts before Lena's knees gave out as a tidal wave of an orgasm tore her apart, threatening to render her unconscious but Kara wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and began to roll her hips into Lena. Forcing the brunette into another orgasm as she was being roughly sodomized by her lover, and Lena was on the verge of using her safe word just before Kara finally emptied her seed deep inside of Lena's well fucked, and well stretched rectum.

The two stayed in that position for a while longer, blissfully unaware of their surroundings and breathless, and weak in the knees. Loud clapping brought them both back to reality and for a moment, the two were worried they actually put on a show but the ceremony was coming to it's climax and Lena's speech was coming next. With great effort, Kara had to shake off her hibernation feeling and get them both ready, and fixed their appearances, and helped Lena with her make up since the brunette's body felt boneless and Kara more or less fucked her brains out. (Kara wondered if Lena was aware that they weren’t done yet). 

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena stepped out onto the massive stage with Kara on her arm, though it was more than just appearances. Lena got her bearings together to speak on national TV, she was still having some trouble walking. And during the CEO's entire speech, the viewers and attendees were wondering why Kara was standing there with Lena and why she had that small, mysterious smirk on her face.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Yeah. So, hope you liked it! 
> 
> The prompt was Lena on the receiving end of Anal sex with Kara from Jenn , I hope I delivered!
> 
> I'm still taking kinky prompts, and yes, I take the slow love making ones too! LOL, and I gotta say. I didn't realize so many of ya'll were horn dogs. Anyways, goodnight.
> 
> Cerberus_Spectre


	4. Kiss It Better (Kara and Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for Kara and Cat:
> 
> Tender smut on the balcony between Cat and Kara after Supergirl gets hurt during a battle, and they make love until the sunrises.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

When Kara Zor-El wasn't saving the world from itself or an invasion from a lot of pissed off aliens of her late cousin's doing—or simply getting her dick wet with one of the selected few women around the planet she was attracted to, Kara was saving the employees of CatCo. From Cat Grant, as her most trusted and long lasting assistant. Being a superhero didn’t pay for the horde of food Kara loved to shove into her mouth, or the apartment in National City she enjoyed so much. (It was a much better comfort than the Watchtower could ever offer her). Of course given her...unusual status, Kara wasn't required to be in the building unless Cat needed her at her side for something important. The only thing Cat wanted in exchange for giving Supergirl a job that paid twice the amount of a normal assistant salary—aside from getting the best service from an assistant in history of assistants? Exclusive's of course.

However, Cat still needed an in office assistant to fetch her coffee and answer the phones, and do all the menial tasks that Kara couldn't be bothered with on a daily basis—Siobhan Smythe, or as commonly known as 'assistant number two', was brought on board, and like everyone else in the building, had to sign a non-disclosure. Or deal with Lucy Lane personally, CatCo's General Counsel, and Cat Grant blacklisting you out of National City—and most likely the surrounding cities just for the hell of it.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Despite her current and almost never ending irritation towards the blonde, Cat still found herself pulling another all nighter at her office at CatCo, pacing the length of her desk as she watched Supergirl take on another Cadmus abomination on live TV. With every hit Kara took, she could swear that the entire city could feel the impact of hits as well and Cat's heart squeezed in fear. And soon after, anger. _Where the fuck were the Justice League?!_ Her supposed _friends and colleagues!?_

It was only when the Girl of Steel _finally_ got the upper-hand and grabbed the supervillain by his underarms and flew them straight into the night sky, far from the public eye and even further from the helicopters that were filming the entire thing—when Cat swore loudly and turned off the TV. She tossed the remote aside and went to her bar to fix herself something strong to get her mind off the horrible possibilities that were plaguing her thoughts.

With her son, Carter, being at his fathers until the next week, Cat saw no real reason to leave her empty office just go to an equally empty penthouse. The CEO decided to just settle behind her desk and do more work, and send more borderline threatening emails to her employees who couldn't pick a fashion trend out of a damn paper bag. (And if anyone wanted to sue, well, they’d have to deal with Lucy and at one point—even Cat didn’t even like facing Lucy's wrath).

The media CEO had thrown herself into work the best she could but her worry wouldn't be, and couldn't be, ignored for long. As she rose towards her bar once more, contemplating just going home for the night, she heard something behind her. She spun around, eyes wide and her heart stuttering in her chest. Cat quickly set her tumbler down, nearly dropping it in the process, and picked up the butter knife that rested near the tray and plates. CatCo may be the tallest building in the city (rivaling that retched L-Corp of course) but just like some of the superheroes, villains could fly as well.

Cat cautiously stepped between the billowing sheer egg white curtains, the cold night air hitting her hard, and her nipples hardened beneath her blouse and she cursed not wearing a bra momentarily. Though the cool wind was the first thing she noticed, it didn’t hold her attention for long and it certainly didn’t have her dropping her rather pathetic choice of weapon and stumping over the many patio chairs and mini tables to get to her desired goal.

Supergirl was laying in a lounge chair on the far end of Cat's balcony, propped up by a couple of throw pillows. One leg was propped up as well, while the other was off to the side, foot firmly on the ground but given how beat up the Girl of Steel looked, even in the dim moonlight, Cat knew she wasn't going anywhere. And she couldn't even bring herself to care that her furniture was being ruined by the aliens blood. And somehow, in Cat's perspective, Supergirl, bloody and bruised, was still beyond gorgeous.

“Supergirl?” the CEO edge closer, tentatively reaching out to touch the girl's abdomen where one of her deepest laceration was, but it was already healing at a very slow rate. The moment the tips of Cat's fingers brushed across the bruised edge of Kara's injuries, the Kryptonian groaned, eyes fluttering open. “Jesus Christ, Kara, what the hell happened tonight? How—How did this...?”

Kara exhaled heavily, “Cadmus is making Metahumans laced with Kryptonite.”

Cat's hand trailed lower, lightly passing over Kara's groin and touching her injured left thigh. The muscle beneath the palm of her hand twitched, and that wasn't the only thing that moved either. Cat's hazel eyes met Kara's icy blue ones that were darker than usual and Cat, despite the pressing situation, smirked sinfully, “Even bleeding all over my furniture you're still happy to see me, Supergirl?”

Kara chuckled, wincing slightly, “Adrenaline and your perfume; it's my favorite on you.”

“Clive Christian, four hundred thousand dollars,” Cat purred, “One drop on my wrist, or my neck, and your cock is ready and willing.”

“Cat,” Kara groaned in both pain and pleasure when the petite woman moved to straddle her, settling down on her hardened cock. Both of Kara's dirt and blood covered hands came up to rest on Cat's hips, stilling the gentle rocking with a bit of effort, “God, Cat...I'd love nothing—” the blonde sucked in a deep breath when the Queen of all Media set her hands on her shoulders, inadvertently irritating the bruised and sensitive skin that lay beneath the suit, “I'd love nothing more than to have my dick buried deep in your tight little cunt, until you beg me to stop,” Kara tightened her hold on the older womans hips when they jerked in her grasp and she could feel the heat of Cat's cunt through the woman's thin lace fabric and her super suit, “But I don't think I can tonight, baby. I'm sorry Cat—”

Cat silenced Kara with a sound kiss, nipping at the girl's bottom lip that would’ve been too hard for a normal human, “Then let me fuck you Kara Zor-El, I'll be gentle tonight.” Cat placed her hands over Kara's and pried them off of her hips and put them on her ass, both moaning softly when Kara couldn't resist squeezing, “You'll tell me if I start to hurt you?”

Kara snorted, but it warmed her heart to know that Cat Grant cared, “Yes,”

The older woman sat up straight, hiking her dress further up her thighs while Kara tore away her flimsy panties and tossed them aside with one hand. Kara reached up to tear the front of Cat's designer dress to get to her breasts, but the Queen smacked her hand away with a mild glare, “Relax, and watch.”

With one hand, she cupped her breast through her dress, her nimble fingers easily finding her hard nipple and tugging it, the fabric against her sensitive bud making her shiver pleasantly enough for Kara to feel it. The Kryptonian watched as Cat's other hand snake its way between their bodies, more-so between Cat's thighs. Kara could both see and smell her arousal, she could feel the back of Cat's hand on the top of her cock as the woman pushed a finger in and out of her slick cunt, the palm of her hand pressed against her clit.

“Another,” she whispered hoarsely, Kara's cock ached with desire and anticipation, and she was desperate to free her erection from it's confines. Desperate to have Cat's pussy all over it, surrounding it—when Cat did as commanded, the soft wet sound coming from Cat's pussy as she masturbated right above Kara without shame almost had the alien coming prematurely, and despite her injuries, her hips rose and forced Cat's fingers deeper, and the woman inhaled sharply as she came without warning but it was only just a taste of what was to come.

The two remained silent for a beat or two, Kara simply watching as Cat eased her fingers out of her pussy and offered them as if they were a treat—one Kara was all too happy to suck and lick away until there was nothing left. She wanted more, she'd always want more, but for tonight, she'd settle until she was really up for the task.

“Seeing you out there tonight,” Cat whispered, pulling down Kara's pants enough to free her dick, “Both terrified me and aroused me, Supergirl. I don't know whether to love you or hug you.”

Kara smiled, “How about both, Ms. Grant?”

“Both,” Cat repeated, licking the shell of Kara's ear as she laid her small body on top of the injured aliens as gently as she could, “I need to feel you inside of me Kara, god I was so scared,” she grounded her pussy on Kara's throbbing erection, biting down on Kara's pulse when her clit came in contact with the hard muscle.

“Fuck, Cat—please just...be gentle tonight,” Kara didn’t know whether to moan or cry, everything hurt and she just wanted to sleep but everything Cat Grant that surrounded and flooded her senses, made her so horny she couldn't help but ignore the pain for the time being.

Cat didn’t respond, wet fingers grasping Kara's erection and guiding it where they both needed her to be until Kara was sheathed into the CEO completely. It was then when Cat hugged Kara close, her breasts in the younger womans face as she rocked her hips back and forth, her engorged clit bumping into Kara's mound with each rock. Through the fabric of her dress, Kara's talented mouth latched onto a nipple and bit down.

Cat's pussy gushed and hugged Kara's cock even tighter, and it was obvious the Kryptonian was close to coming despite not moving at all, but Cat was enjoying being penetrated at this angle to give a damn. She needed to come, she needed to feel Kara coming inside of her.

Shifting to the right, Cat's body jerked as she found her spot—the ridge behind the head of Kara's cock massaging it just right, and Kara could feel it. She could feel the heat growing inside of her lover, she felt the warm juices flowing out of Cat's pussy like Pandora's box had just been opened and the older woman was rocking against her faster, and harder. It hurt, but Kara just squeezed her bare ass tighter, and began forcing the CEO down on her cock harder.

Kara hissed and swore loudly as Cat sat up, hands pressed down onto Kara's shoulders as she desperately grinding down onto that long, thick dick she craved. Riding out her orgasm, head thrown back and crying out Kara's name with abandon. Kara placed one foot on the floor, neither registering that she left a dent as she thrusted upwards once or five good, hard times and held the CEO of CatCo in place. Every nerve in Kara's body exploding as she came inside of her lover, thick ropes of never ending come until her body simply collapsed into the lounge chair with a loud huff.

They both laid there, holding each other and looking like a sight while trying to catch their breath and Kara trying to mentally will away her new and reawakened aches. Cat laughed, warm breath tickling Kara's throat, “That was far from gentle.”

“It started off gentle.”

“I hurt you more, didn’t I?”

“Worth it.”

Cat frowned, “Kara, let's go inside and clean you up,”

Kara shook her head, locking her arms and keeping the CEO in place, “In a minute, baby, I'm comfortable right now.”

“Yes, well, some of us aren’t a walking furnace. I'm cold.”

Kara used one hand to unclasp her cape and with some effort, she managed to pull the long, sofa fabric from beneath them and easily covered them with it. Though it wasn't perfect, “There, better?”

Cat huffed and snuggled closer, eyes closing for a moment, “Fine, five minutes. When I open my eyes, we're going inside to clean you up and going home.”

Kara didn’t say anything, she just listened to Cat's steady heartbeat as she stared off into space over National City and replaying the events of the night. Until she too, fell into a deep sleep.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Siobhan Smythe walked into CatCo early in the morning, like she always did simply because she liked the peace the office offered when her colleagues or her boss had yet to make it in the office. The snotty brunette had just set her designer bag on her desk when she noticed three absurd things. Cat Grant's patio door was wide open. Cat Grant's shoes from the day before were still sitting by her desk. And Cat Grant's desk lamp was still on.

Siobhan creeped into her boss's office, eyes darting around rapidly—looking for blood or a body when she heard something outside on the patio. It sounded like a groan. Eyes narrowed, she eased her way to the balcony door and peeked out, raising a hand to block out the bright morning sun and quickly covered her mouth when she finally found her boss. Alive and obviously being well fucked. By the Girl of Steel herself.

Aside from the clothes all over the floor, Siobhan couldn't see anything but Cat was on her back. And the slow but meaningful movements beneath that familiar red cape was unmistakeable as well as the sounds she never thought she'd hear from either of them. Red faced, Siobhan rushed back to her desk and took a seat—breathing slightly labored. Glancing around the office once more, deeming it safe—she unzipped her skirt and shoved her hand down her panties.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure, if I actually hit that one. I'm having an off couple of days, but regardless, hope you all enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> C_S


	5. Wishing (Kara and Lucy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for some fluffy, smutty, SuperLane. And there was a question about if Kara has feelings for everyone she sleeps with...So, here's an answer and a prompt lol.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lucy Lane prided herself in being the best at every and any job or situation she often found herself in. Currently she was not only managing CatCo's legal department (all other CatCo branches around the world as well) but she was also the Director of the DEO after the last one, Hank Henshaw, bit the dust somewhere in south America three years ago. It took a while for the Agents at the DEO to warm up to her, mostly due to her asshole father—but when it became abundantly obvious that Lucy Lane was nothing like him or her late sister Lois, and she had a good working relationship with the Girl of Steel, things went smoother. (something Hank Henshaw could never accomplish with Superman, not that he ever tried.) Lucy was woman enough to admit that it was her friend and Deputy Director, Alex Danvers, that did most of the work for smoothing things over with the other Agents.

Though no one really knew just how close Lucy and Supergirl really were. That she and Supergirl shared living quarters on the Watchtower. The Deputy Director had her suspicions, but she respected Lucy and Kara enough not to ask—and Lucy touched up on her ninja skills.

Tonight, however, she was working another late night at CatCo. Not by choice, but it's wasn't as if she had anything worthwhile to go home to. Her ex-boyfriend finally moved out the last of his shit out of her apartment, and while Lucy was relieved that have James Olsen out of her life because if she was being truthful...the man always had one foot in and one foot out of their relationship from the day they met. However...if Lucy was going to call him on his shit, she might as well admit that she'd stepped out on him a while ago, as well. They were both toxic for each other, but were too stubborn to call it quits.

The young Lane set her pen down, and combed her hand through her hair tiredly—that was enough fucking work for the night. Cat Grant could wait until late the next morning.

Lucy opened her drawer and pulled out her Watchtower communicator that Supergirl gave to her personally. Lucy checked through the glass walls of her office to make sure that she was truly alone before pressing the red button on the communicator. In hindsight, she knew she should've called to check if it was okay for her to come aboard the Watchtower (sometimes Wonder Woman liked to run drills to make sure everyone was alert at all times) but the DEO Director brushed off her concerns when she finally materialized in Kara's personal quarters on the Watchtower. The open space was a tad bit bigger than the blonde’s own apartment on Earth, and a little more messier—not that Lucy minded one bit. Some of it was her mess as well.

Lucy stepped out of her high heels and crept over to the bed where Kara was gloriously naked, sprawled out in the middle like a starfish and snoring like a fierce little kitten. The moment Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, and touched Kara's face—blue eyes snapped open, alert but there was still some tiredness around the edges. Lucy smiled softly, “Honey, I'm home.”

Kara snorted, relaxing once more, “I've missed you, where have you been lately?”

“Between CatCo and the DEO, and James? I've been everywhere, as you have been I've noticed lately.” Lucy rose from her perch on the bed and began to undress, allowing her clothes to hit the floor without much care until she was in nothing, “Why are you frowning?”

Kara shook her head, and looked away, “Nothing. It's stupid, just come to bed.”

Lucy didn’t budge, “No, something I said bothered you. What was it?” though Lucy had a strong idea why Kara was all of a sudden so damn squeamish.

“James Olsen. The Guardian. I dislike him, a lot.”

“And he's not relevant to me.”

“I don't like sharing you, and I don't like the way he looks at you. Like you're still his, you were never fucking his.”

“Just like you're not really mine?”

They stared at each other,both tense and both apologetic though neither willing to make the first move—until Kara just couldn't take it anymore. She was out of bed, and hugging the DEO Director tightly, their naked bodies fitting together like the perfect puzzle pieces, and Lucy hugged Kara's middle as tight as she could.

“I'm sorry Lucy, I...I can stop, for you I will. I just...” Kara pulled away enough to meet Lucy's gaze once more, worrying her bottom lip to brink of breaking her own skin, “We just weren’t...it was just sex with us. At first. Right?”

“And now, we have feelings.” Lucy smiled sadly, “But I'm not the only one you have feelings for, is it?”

Kara rolled her shoulders, “You're the only who lives with me.”

“Doesn't answer my question, baby.” Lucy broke free of their embrace and went into their shared bathroom suite, and Kara sat on the edge of their bed. Her hands were in her lap, looking like a kicked puppy, “What is this? With us I mean. ”

“Lucy—”

“ _Kara Zor-El.”_

“Okay, _”_ Kara swallowed thickly, licking her suddenly dry lips—this was not how she imagined her night going, “I...I'm not using you for perks with the DEO, let me get that out of the way, alright?”

Lucy snorted, coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand and her hair was pinned up with a pair of metal chopsticks. “Of course you aren’t, Kara, I know that. Now. I'm a lawyer and the Director of a section that technically has never existed—not a horny idiot.”

“Right...right, well, okay.” Kara cleared her throat, her neck and cheeks heating up when she felt her cock hardening beneath her hands under Lucy's intense staring. The brunette was giving her 'the look'. The look she gave criminals, aliens, and idiots who tried to sue CatCo—that look was Lucy's superpower and one of Kara's many non-physical weaknesses.

“Back on Krypton, it is normal... _was..._ normal to have more than one lover, more so for royalty...technically.”

Lucy moved back into the bathroom to finish up her nightly routine, coming back out and leaning against the door frame one more, “Right, and are you capable of loving more than one person? Your cousin didn’t really seem capable...so I just...need to know what _we_ are.”

“Don't you ever compare me to him, Lucy.” Kara stood, and made her way towards the shorter woman until she was close enough to unfold her arms and there was no air between their naked flesh, “Ever.”

“I'm sorry,” Lucy’s hands found balance on Kara's waist, as she leaned forward to kiss the base of the taller woman's throat, “I don't think I really care about anyone else. I just wanna know where _we_ are.”

“I _am_ capable of loving more than one person, Lucy, but...” Kara reached down, grasping the back of her toned thighs gently, but firmly, and Lucy wrapped her legs around Kara's slim waist, and moved her arms around the blonde’s neck, “But, it doesn’t mean that I do. ”

Lucy grunted softly when her back hit the mattress, but Kara's solid form kept her from bouncing. Kara managed to pull the covers around them and readjusted herself on top of the DEO Director. Lucy felt the hard length of Kara's cock against the inside of her thigh. Kara leaned down to kiss her lover, it was soft and it was loving but Lucy needed more. She broke their kiss, lowering her legs from the blonde's waist and hooking her own legs around Kara's.

“Does that mean you love me, or...”

Kara smiled, “Yes, Lucy.”

“James loved the idea of having me...and my body...and I know for a fact you do too.”

Kara frowned at the mention of the man, “Make this your last time mentioning his name in this room, Lucy.” without much guidance, the Kryptonian found Lucy's slick entrance easily, able to slide into Lucy's tight channel, moving her hips gently enough until she bottomed out. She felt Lucy shuddering beneath her, her small orgasm only the start of much more. “I love you for you, Lucy...mind and body,”

Lucy moaned, hands moving up and down Kara's muscular back. Feeling those muscles move beneath tanned skin, hips moving to meet those deep and mild thrusts. Lucy was now so wet that Kara slipped out, the alien was grinding the underside of her cock against Lucy's small clit firmly until the brunette couldn't take anymore teasing. Lucy brought one of her legs higher, her knee bumping the back of Kara's arms that were holding the blonde up and was able to grab a firm hold of Kara, guiding her back to where she desperately needed her.

Supergirl slowly lowered herself completely onto the other woman, tucking her free arm behind the pillow beneath Lucy's head, while her other hand held Lucy's leg, behind her knee. Kara dug her toes into the mattress, and drawing Lucy into another heated, swallowing her moan. Kara was trembling with urgent, almost primal need to make the woman hers, as if she weren’t already. Kara felt strained as she fucked Lucy slowly, making love to her.

The Major was withering, and whispering sweet nothings as her body succumbed to the sweet pleasure her Kryptonian lover was giving her. A rare display of gentleness. The hand behind her knee moved further south, to her ass, holding it firmly as Kara keep the mild pace (and Lucy knew she'd be bruised there too later). Kara's thrusts were still mild in strength but faster, and Lucy could feel her cock swelling inside her. Lucy was meeting Kara's thrusts the best she could, not caring if anyone could hear her now. Their breasts and hard nipples were pressed together, the only thing moving beneath the sheets were their hips.

Kara slowed down, resetting their rhythm and Lucy took advantage and pushed the woman off of her and onto her back. Lucy quickly mounted her lover, knees on either side of her waist and lowered herself onto Kara's lap with ease. Her pussy was a little sensitive, but Lucy wasn't done yet, she wanted more— _needed it._ Kara, caught off guard, laid there for a few beats. Watching Lucy grind down on her cock, deeper than she was before— Lucy spread her legs a little further, one hand on her clit and the other in her hair—biting her bottom lip so hard, she almost broke skin.

Kara reached up to take Lucy's bouncing breasts into the palms of her hands, but the Major pushed them away and leaned forward. Both hands now on either side of the alien's head as she began to ride Kara's cock like a woman possessed, earning a guttural groan from the blonde. Kara sucked her thumb, before reaching between their overheated bodies and rubbing the brunette's clit up and down firmly. Lucy screamed, head bowed and her hips moving faster. The pleasure was too much, borderline painful but Lucy couldn't stop. She didn’t want to, and Kara wasn't going to.

Transfixed on the amount of cum and juice coating her cock, on the sight of Lucy's pussy hugging it and milking it, yet even as she was coming. Kara wasn't finished yet. Using her super-strength, Lucy suddenly found herself back on her back, the covers and sheets now tangled around their bodies but that didn’t stop Kara from really giving it to her and Lucy threw her head back, between the pillows silently screaming and thighs quivering around the moving mountain fucking her into the mattress. The bed was hitting the wall now, loud and steady thumping—(Kara could hear the others passing her room making sly and crude remarks, it only encouraged her more). The blonde trapped Lucy beneath hers, the springs of the bed snapping and they sagged a little deeper into the bed as Kara felt her balls tightening again. Lucy's silent scream finally broke free, broken and nearly out of breath. And Kara wasn't too far behind her, Kara cried out Lucy's name over and over, still rocking into the brunette until they were both spent.

After a moment, Kara tried to pull out and roll away but Lucy's limbs that had been wrapped around her, tightened. Not that it could've held her if she really wanted to get away, but she didn’t. So Kara stayed where she was, her face tucked into the crook of Lucy's neck, as they both were catching their breaths. And Lucy was thankful that her...that her girlfriend was a space heater, because her sweat was drying up and her body was beginning to cool down rapidly.

One of Lucy's hands came up and tangled itself in Kara's sexed up locks and pulled her up for a kiss. “Mmm, we broke the bed.”

“I'll get a new one...so we can break that one too.”

Lucy snorted, but her smile died away when Kara's intense gaze was starting to feel heavier than usual. The Major swallowed nervously, teeth grazing her bottom lip again and wincing at the slight jolt of pain from the sensitive skin. Eyes never leaving her eyes, Kara kissed the sore lip as if to kiss it better cause Lucy to blurt out something that she'd been keeping under lock and key for _months_ now; “I love you.”

The silence between the two stretched for what felt like an eternity for them both, and if she wasn't being comfortably crushed beneath the Girl of Steel, Lucy would’ve fled the room in mortification by now. “I love your smile. I love your fearless nature, and curiosity...even though it drives me insane all of the time. I also think that you look really cute when you're pissed...your face gets red and your eyes get squinty—”

Lucy scoffed, eyes trained on the ceiling, “No they don't.”

“Yeah, they do. And...well, Lucy I can go on all night telling you all the things I love about you. The little things I notice when we're together at work, or here...at home in space, or on Earth but I do love you too. And I'm sorry if I—”

“No,” Lucy shook her head, eyes closed and exhaling heavily, “No...it's part of your culture. It's just after everything with...you know who, I've been feeling insecure. As long as you come home to me, I'm fine.”

Kara studied the Major a few moments longer, “You're okay with this?”

“Being in an open relationship with you? Yes. Just...don't ever lie to me, okay?”

“As long as you promise to do the same?”

Lucy promised with a kiss...a kiss that was starting to turn into something more.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	6. Head Pt. 1(Kara and Diana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I'm so exhausted but anyway, enjoy peeps.:)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara Zor-El was uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than that time when she was covered in strange alien blood that was gooier than usual, considering that it was alien. More uncomfortable than that time she was stabbed in the stomach with that Kryptonian sword...well,  _ nothing  _ could top that particular feeling. More of an exaggeration really, but close. She was at a media gala, on behalf of the Justice League as their leading founder after taking over from her late cousin, Kal-El. The dress she wore was handpicked by her female colleagues. And really, it wasn't the tightness of the dark blue dress or the nonexistent backside that was an inch shy of showing the crack of her ass. The back that showed off her toned back that was nearly blemish free except for a freckle here and there and the occasional battle scar. It wasn't the high, designer heels either. She was perfectly balanced in and out of them. And it wasn't the plunging neckline, either—her hair that was curled and nearly glowing and swept to the side took care of most that.

No, it was the  _ staring.  _ The hungry leers from the men, and the envious glares from the women on their arms. Kara wasn't used to such stares when she was in her super suit,  _ those  _ stares; the ones of awe and slight fear, were the ones she could deal with. She felt wholly out of place with now. She wasn't sure she liked it and once again, she cursed herself for drawing the short straw—but really? She didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway. The public wanted to see  _ her,  _ not Diana. Wonder Woman did so many press conferences and such, and did it so flawlessly, that Kara didn’t see the need to take some of the load from the woman's shoulders. Selfish? Quite. But the Kryptonian didn’t like the spotlight, unlike her late cousin. She preferred to do her job, smile and then leave.

But the people, they weren’t having it. They wanted to know more about Kara—to see if she was as batshit as Kal-El, as some put it. It wasn't everyday that a woman headed a powerful organization like the Justice League. Humans were naturally curious creatures, Kara knew...she just wished they weren’t so damned curious about her.

As she glared at yet another man whose gaze drifted far too low to be polite (with his wife standing right there!) a strong arm slipped around her waist with practiced ease, but it was loose enough for her to slip out of. As if Bruce Wayne could actually keep her in place. At least she wasn't alone, or going with a complete stranger. Bruce had also drawn the second shortest straw, and he of course offered to foot the bill for their outfits and ride to the gala. Not that he wouldn't have offered anyway.

“ I'm sure Diana is grateful for the night off.”

Kara huffed, and took the offered champagne glass, “I am not sure how she got through the night without blowing a lid with all these disgusting pigs in one room.”

Bruce offered a small smile, “Trust me, Kara, Diana has gone through many punching bags on the Watchtower after attending these events.”

“ And of course the richest man of Gotham has one of the most powerful women on his arm tonight.”

Both superhero's turned to see Cat Grant standing there, and Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This woman was the bane of her existence. Not really, and while Kara could care less about the press she'd always make sure to be careful—but the Queen of All Media was the absolute worst.  _ Especially  _ to Superwoman. Kara downed her champagne, wishing that she could drunk and almost immediately it was replaced.

“ Ms. Grant, pleasure seeing you tonight.” Bruce smiled charmingly, but the shorter woman saw through it and she only had eyes for Kara, making the Kryptonian uncomfortable.

“ It's different seeing you up close...and looking human.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Do I not look human when you drag my name through the mud in your little show and papers?”

Cat laughed and waved her away her comment and irate tone, “Oh please, we both know everything is true. You are  _ his  _ cousin, aren’t you?”

“ I don't know...would you like to find out?” Bruce tugged on Kara's arm firmly, not that she budged but she got the hint and plastered a smile on her face at the slightly frightened woman, “I'm joking Ms. Grant, now if you’ll please excuse me. I have to use the ladies room.” Kara pulled away from Bruce, and made a quick getaway and managed to avoid bumping into anyone as she made her way out of the large overcrowded room. She tuned out Bruce's attempts to do damage control in her wake, and finally stepped out onto the room.

The cool night air feeling good on her hot and bare flesh. The dress she wore required her to be completely naked beneath, and she could feel every caress from the wind. She set the glass down and stared out at the city lights of London with a soft smile. And it was in that moment that Kara said fuck it. She was ditching Bruce, Cat Grant and that entire stupid gala. She didn’t care if she had to give a small interview later that evening and take pictures with a few government officials. What were they going to do? Arrest her?

The Kryptonian scoffed, and took to the skies and being very mindful that she was in fact naked beneath the dress. She landed softly in an alley in London, careful not to break her shoes and stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. The nightlife was thriving and though she looked fancier than everyone else, a ten thousand dollar dress will do that, she fit in perfectly. As she walked, she could hear various music playing from different buildings as well as the smell of booze. None of it was appealing enough to enter, but it all brought a smile to her face. The joyful environment around her.

Kara was too caught up in her thoughts to register the tight hand around her bare bicep just before she was pulled into a dark alley and into the arms of a man with smelly breath. Kara immediately pushed him away, startled and annoyed. The drunken oaf was confused but his four friends all laughed and made comments about getting a feisty one tonight. One had a bat resting on his shoulder and another was tossing a knife from hand to hand with a sneer. Kara suspected that if she were a human—she'd be terrified for her life. But she wasn't human. She straightened her dress, easily side stepping a dirty hand that made to grab her once more. The men made more degrading comments towards her, and she allowed them to heard her further into the alley and away from the crowd. She was having a bad night anyway, they'd make excellent punching bags.

But before she could even get in the mood to even think about touching one of the scum bags, a shield came flying over her shoulder out of nowhere. It hit the pig who had grabbed her earlier in the face before it just ricocheted to his friends and when the shield returned to it's owner. All the men were knocked out and not a hair was out of place for Kara. The Kryptonian turned to face her Savior.

Diana, in her full getup including her sword, stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her colleague to inspect the damage before giving the blonde her full attention, and she was smirking now. “You are a long way from the gala, Ms. Zor-El.”

“ I think I threatened Cat Grant.”

“ You what?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “And so I decided to leave early. I don't think I will be going to another gala anytime soon.”

Diana's eyes widened, “Kara, surely you jest-”

“ Nope. And I'm pretty sure Cat Grant is going to try and murder me in the media in the morning. If she hasn’t done so already.”

“ Oh Kara...And Bruce?”

“ I left him to the wolves.” Kara shrugged, then looked at the men who had thoughts to do ungodly things to her, “Thank you for the assist, Wonder Woman but I had it covered.”

The Amazon Princess shook her head, looking Kara up and down once more, “It was my pleasure. I would not want such beauty be marred by the likes of them. You look beautiful tonight, Kara.”

Kara fought back her blush, but judging by Diana's smile she assumed she failed, “Are you going to tell me to go back to the gala now?”

Diana was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating her next words and Kara wished she was a mind reader—if only for this moment as she stared into those lightning blue eyes, “There are many things I want you to do...but going back to the gala is not one of them.”

“ No?”

“ No.” Diana stepped closer, placing a careful hand on Kara's hip and her fingertips brushed her skin and they both shivered at the touch and Kara wished she had at least worn a thong—she was becoming embarrassingly aroused from Diana's intense gaze and their tiny skin to skin contact. Last thing Kara wanted was to have her juices running down her leg. (It's been a while). “I suspect you'd have better places to be.”

Before Kara could respond, there was an explosion outside of the city. Kara turned to her colleague with a wide smile, “I do have better places to be... _ there. _ ”

Kara was gone before Diana could stop and try and convince her to go back to the gala but the Amazon knew that there was nothing on Earth short of an emergency that could get Kara back into that gala. The Princess took off into a run after her friend, and once she arrived on scene—the sight that welcomed her, took her breath away. In the midst of the fire that surrounded the seemingly abandoned warehouse, Kara in her dark blue gala dress was kicking ass and having fun at the same time. Diana couldn't do anything but watch with her shield lowered at her side, and her sword on her back. Kara took out more than a dozen men before Diana chose to step in when a man tried to throw a knife at Kara's back. She broke his wrist and knocked him out cold.

Kara turned around, beaming at the Amazon, “A little slow on the intake there, Wonder Woman?”

Diana didn’t answer, she couldn't really...Kara's dress was something special before hand, but now it was dirty and...torn and Diana's mouth had gone dry. Kara's sun kissed skin had splotches of soot all over it and her hair had become wild. She looked like she'd just gotten fucked in a field, and was looking for round two. Diana tried, she really tried but the bare breast displayed to her had her dropping her shield and crossing the half destroyed warehouse with determination. Kara knew what was about to happen, but still yelp when she was lifted under her arms. She managed to just wrap her legs around Diana as her back hit the wall, and Diana's lips were on hers, tasting and teasing her while her other hand moved down to cover her exposed breast and squeezed it firmly. Her hard, sensitive nipple brushing against that calloused palm and she moaned into the brunette's mouth.

Though Kara was shocked, Diana's advances weren’t unwelcome. One of Kara's hands curled around the back of Diana's neck and pulled the woman in closer. With her free hand, Diana ripped away the rest of Kara's dress and they both could hear the sirens in the distance but neither gave a damn. Kara pulled back, panting and her lips swollen from the rough kiss, “Diana, wait—the police—”

“ We'll be quick,” the Amazon rasped, face nuzzled into Kara's neck, teeth nipping at the soft flesh there. Diana released the remains of the dress onto the ground between them and forced Kara harder against the wall as she ran strong fingers smoothly combed trimmed blonde curls between her legs. Kara dropped her head back when Diana found her clit, her body shuddering the moment the Amazon's began to rubbing and circling.

Kara's hands moved to the dark haired woman's shoulders when Diana pushed two fingers into Kara's slick pussy and moaned with approval when Kara's hips rocked against her, her body begging for more. Diana knew they didn’t have the time, and as much as she wanted to tease Kara—to draw it out, she had plenty of time to do it later. They both needed this now.

With Kara still wrapped around her, Diana moved until she was able to lay Kara down on a crate and placed the blonde's legs over her shoulders and adding a third finger as she sucked and licked around Kara's needy cunt without touching the one place the younger woman wanted her the most. Diana was kissing and claiming her pussy possessively, as if she were marking the blonde with lips and teeth. The aggression and the raw passion, followed by the deep thrusts of Diana's long and strong fingers had Kara crying out her name over the roaring flames and collapsing wood around them.

She reached down, hands locked in dark tresses, fingernails digging into her scalp and Diana just moaned around her cunt, her soaked fingers, down to her knuckles, curling inside of Kara, and finger her special spot and the blonde pulled Diana's face closer to her cunt as her pleasure ripped through her and Kara's body snapped up when the Amazon Princess twisted her wrist and gently sucked her clit into her mouth.

Kara was seeing stars as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, practically seeing stars and her eyes nearly tore down the rest of the building as Diana lapped up what felt like gallons of come being milked from her body. Her hand slowed down to a gentle massage until Kara had finally come down from her high and collapsed back with her eyes closed but Diana caught her before she could crash through the crate. Kara's back was aching but it was a good sort of ache. Her face, neck and chest were flushed.

They could hear the tires screaming to a stop just outside of the burning building but neither could bring themselves to care. Kara slid off the crate, kicking off her heels as Diana reached down and pulled long coat from one of the men and put it around the naked blonde's shoulders but Kara was focused on something else.”

“ I owe you a favor, Wonder Woman.” resisting the urge to flail as she was picked up bridal style, “You know I can fly right?”

Diana smirked, her cock throbbing painfully in its tight confines of her armor as she watched Kara cover her naked flesh and get comfortable in her arms, “Yes, but do you know where I live?”

“ Uh...well, no?”

Diana began to hover through a hole in the roof, they were both blending with the dark smoke and the night skies to avoid being spotted, “I am not done with you yet Kara Zor-El.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Cerberus_Spectre


End file.
